The Godly War
by themourningsage12
Summary: Carter and Sadie's newest initiate turns out to be abnormal, even by magician standards. Camp Half-Blood finally finds out the reason of that child of Hecate's weird absences. However, a war brews between Greece/Rome and Egypt. Will Percy, Carter and the rest of the crew be able to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

On the banks of Alexandria, Egypt, a new war was about to take place.

The Corniche, or the Shore, of the Mediterranean Sea, the original meeting place of Greece, Rome, and Egypt, was deserted, though Alexandria was a busy city. But it was the dead of night, and few would be out of bed, walking in the cold, salty air.

However, a single figure in a trench coat could be seen walking towards the open sea, though he flinched at the sea spray as though it disgusted him. Underneath his trench coat was a pinstriped suit. Zeus, the King of the Olympian Gods, most wanted to start a thunderstorm this very instant, but it was a well-known fact that Egypt received no rain during the summer, thought the thought of puny mortals scratching their head in wonder amused him.

And suddenly, in a flash of golden light, a man in white linen clothes, a staff in his hand, walked up to Zeus. He was well-built and leader like, with hawk-like look in his eyes. One of them was silver, and the other gold. He was, in fact, Horus, the pharaoh of Egypt, and the fact of meeting Zeus again after all those years, after the single invasion that had destroyed their civilization. Horus had never forgiven those cursed Greeks since.

"Horus," Zeus began. "It's been a long time since we had talked."

"Since another one of your _abominations _destroyed my kingdom."

"That was an accident."

"Greeks always seem to have _accidents, _don't they?" Horus asked scornfully.

"Enough," Zeus said, sparks literally flying off of him. "We both need to talk about something."

"The _other _abomination."

"You mean the child of Hecate."

"I don't care who it's the child of. Cleopatra, who, I recall, was a daughter of _Ares, _had been the downfall of my kingdom ever since her _Greek _behavior had caused her to meddle in magic that was not hers. If your demigod thing does the same to my kingdom, Olympus will never see the light of day again."

"She is a magician as well!" Zeus said angrily. "She is being trained by your favorites, the Kanes!"

"Well, then, it is my job to make sure she is sent to _your _Underworld, not ours," Horus stated.

"You are not to harm a demigod!"

"Try me, Greek scum!"

"You bet, Egyptian filth!"

Horus's mismatched eyes were cold with fury. "Heed my words, Lord Zeus. The Greeks and Romans and the Egyptians are now at war. Do not expect me to tolerate your behavior."

"Very well," Zeus said. "Until the next battle, Lord Horus."

"I anticipate it."

And then, Zeus' figure dissipated in the wind. Horus transformed into a large falcon, and flew away.

Alexandria was silent once more, but the air was charged and tense.

One of the largest wars in the history of the world had begun.

**So, that was the prologue, hope you like it. Please, if you don't like OCs, don't read. No Flames, either, but I like constructive criticism. I really hope you'll like this. Sorry if Zeus is a little too kind and if Horus is a little too harsh. –nourlovesbooks**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align:  
center;"strongCHAPTER ONE/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 1-Carter

**CHAPTER ONE  
CARTER**

Carter's day was bad enough without the weird dream. He'd woken up to Khufu the baboon shrieking his head off because his favorite breakfast, Cheerios, had run out, so he'd run to the nearest grocery store, and came back only to find his shirt was inside out. Then Felix, one of the initiates, decided his penguins should come over, so Carter spent most of his morning trying to send them back to Antarctica. After that, one of his sister Sadie's Dalek shabtis knocked him over the head _several _times. When he'd gotten into bed, he'd speculated it could be worse. And then he closed his eyes, and his _ba _decided to take a nice little trip as usual.

He wasn't a chicken with his head. He was himself, only in pajamas, which was kind of embarrassing, but at least they weren't the Pokemon ones. He spotted Sadie, rubbing her eyes and grumbling.

Another girl was standing there looking fierce and worried at the same time. Their newest initiate, Nour AL-Baddawi-probably one of the most quiet. She never spoke unless talked to directly, and preferred to hide behind her wild brown hair and observe everyone with her strange violet eyes. A little weird, but she was a talented path of Isis.

In front of us were four other people. One was a fifteen year old with curly black hair and elfish look. He was frowning currently, but I had the impression he smiled a lot. Next to him was a boy with dark eyes, dark hair dark clothes, and pale skin. He was scowling like it was everyone's fault he was here. Next to him was another girl. She had spiky black hair, blue eyes, and surprised look, and smirked devilishly. Next to him…oh, gods. Not him again.

Percy Jackson, a bit taller since that run-in with the crocodile. He looked grumpy. "Seriously," he mumbled. "I can't get a freaking minute of sleep?"

"Gods are messing with us, probably," the girl with spiky hair said. "I heard Leo pissed off a son of Morpheus."

"Hey?" the latino boy, who I assumed was Leo, said. "He stepped on my invention."

"No excuse to set him on fire, dude," Percy said, shrugging.

Sadie started. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, don't worry, Leo can-" he began, but he cut off as he saw me. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm asking the same question."

"But-"

A flash of light cut him off, and soon, two women were standing in the room. I recognized Isis, Sadie and Nour's patron goddess. She looked tired and worried, which wasn't at all like her. Next to her was a woman with long, dark hair, pale skin, and a gossamer dress like a fairy. When she opened her eyes, her violet eyes were exactly like Nour's.

"Greetings, demigods," she said calmly.

"Greetings, magicians," said Isis, equally calm. "We have some news to share. Lady Hecate, if you'd begin."

Lady Hecate cleared her throat. "There is a war between the Greek and Egyptian gods and goddesses."

"Enough wars already," the spiky haired girl said. The dark boy nodded in agreement.

Isis continued. "You see…our friend Nour here is what I would call an unusual phenomenon."

"Half-demigod, half-magician. A daughter of Hecate."

Nour had ducked her head.

Hecate sighed. "Lord Horus would not want his empire to fall again. You see, the last time there was someone like her….well, she was Cleopatra, and she brought t=with her the fall of Egypt."

"Horus declared war on Olympus."

Everyone was silent.

"And so, we need you seven to stop the war with the one thing that could unite the gods."

"Is this the Athena Parthenos again?" Percy asked.

"No, Perseus, it's different," Isis said, narrowing her eyes.

Leo snickered. Perseus. Weird name. Percy shoved Leo. "Piper told me all your middle names, buddy, I wouldn't talk."

Leo stopped laughing and gulped, hard.

"Anywho, you need to meet tomorrow at the Empire State building to begin the quest. We tell you what this thing you're searching for is, but we can give you a hint," Hecate said. "It is where they two unite."

"Goodbye, young ones," Isis and Hecate both said at the same time.

Before anyone could protest, another flash of light blinded us, and I woke up.

**So, yeah that was Chapter One. Hope it didn't suck too much. Thanks, Kreature King and inherhair for your reviews! Stay tuned for Chapter Two, Percy's POV! Anyway, I'd like to ask you a question. What do you hate most about OCs?**

**-nourlovesbooks**


End file.
